Late Night Encounters
by 00010111
Summary: An unsuspecting Renji walks in on a late night visit between two second squad captains. Yoruichi/Soi Fong.


**Title: **Late Night Encounters

**Rating: **T, for cursing and a little Yuri. If that's not your cup of tea, I suggest you pass this one up. Sorry.

**Spoilers: **None that I can think of…

**Length: **1,977 words.

**Characters: **Yoruichi Shihouin/ Soi Fong, Renji Abarai (Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Omaeda Marechiyo mentioned).

**Summary: **Soi pays Yoruichi a late night visit. Renji walks in. Enough said (I stink at these things). Yorusoi. Some Yuri.

**Disclaimer: **I'm too poor to own Bleach, Kubo Tite does, and he is a god for it. Please don't sue.

_Hello to all of my readers,_

_For starters, this fic is dedicated to my friends Millie and Sylvia (Yoruichi and Soi Fong kind of remind me of them). What would I do without you guys?_

_Anyways, this fic is my second Yorusoi fan fiction, and it is somewhat a continuation of my first story featuring Yoruichi and Soi Fong- Be My Escape. Though you don't really need to read it to understand this one…_

_Look! I felt creative; I didn't use a song title (that I know of) for the title of this fic. That's a first._

_And without further ado, on with the story._

_-Elizabeth Odessky

* * *

_

**Late Night Encounters**

By Elizabeth Odessky

"Damn, it's freezing out here," Soi Fong muttered under her breath as she wrapped her large captain's jacket tighter around her petite frame She was sitting on her hunches with her back to the wall underneath one of the many exterior windows of Urahara Shoten. The captain of Second Division was currently involved in an argument with herself over whether or not she should go inside. The side urging her to enter was quickly winning; after all, Yoruichi-sama was expecting her.

Sighing internally, Soi stood up and began to dust herself off. She leaned forward in order to inspect the lock on the window more closely. Unsurprisingly, the window latch was already undone. Careful to be as quiet as possible, Soi slid the window open slowly; cringing each time the window squeaked or rattled. Once having completed her task with the least amount of noise possible, she hoisted herself up and through the now open window, landing silently in a dimly lit and seemingly vacant room. After a moment of hesitation, Soi turned around and quickly shut the window, leaving it unlocked.

Soi then turned to face her surroundings, blinking quickly in an attempt to adjust her eyes to the dim light faster. Taking a step forward, she called out in a tentative whisper, "Yoruichi-sama? Are you there?" When she heard no reply, she stepped forward again and cursed under her breath as she promptly smashed her foot into some hard, unseen object. She was just about to call out for Yoruichi again when a set of lean arms encircled her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Stifling a yelp, the stubborn captain tried to break free, even though she knew that who had grabbed her.

"Geez Soi," whispered Yoruichi sarcastically into her ear, so close to the other woman that Soi could feel her warm breath on her cheek. "I thought that they at least taught the captains common courtesy. You do know that its bad manners to sneak into someone else's house in the dead of night, even more so; their room, right?"

"B-but, Yoruichi-sama," Soi began to stutter before Yoruichi cut her off. "Well, they sure as hell never taught you to take a joke," she drawled lazily. Soi could clearly picture the joking smile that her Yoruichi-sama was wearing at the moment and immediately began to apologize, "I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi just gave an amused laugh and let go of her. Soi frowned, feeling a little disappointed, but continued on. "Still, you could be a little nicer. Like, say, not jumping out of nowhere and grabbing me. Do you have any idea how much I had to bribe Omaeda in order to keep him quiet when he caught me sneaking out to come here?" Yoruichi didn't respond, so Soi took a moment to inspect her surroundings now that her eyes had adjusted to the dim light.

The room was extremely messy, with clothes and books strewn everywhere. She could clearly see the sheath of a katana sticking out from underneath a pair of blue jeans. There was a desk in one corner, upon discovering the location of the large object, Soi came to the immediate conclusion that this is what she had smashed her foot into.

The desk was covered with a mess of papers, and sitting on the top shelf was a row of pictures; all of which were encased in matching photo frames. Soi walked over and picked up one of the pictures, feeling a pang of jealously as she looked at it. It was of Urahara and Yoruichi-sama at the beach, sometime around sunset. It appeared as if Urahara had been trying to fly a kite, but had somehow managed to get both himself and Yoruichi entangled in it. He was smiling as he tried halfheartedly to untangle Yoruichi's hair from the string.

As she set the picture down, she heard Yoruichi speak from somewhere behind her, "Take a look at the picture farthest to the right." Walking over to the picture that Yoruichi had mentioned, Soi picked it up and smiled. This picture had been taken only a couple of months ago, and was of her and Yoruichi. Upon hearing that Soi had never eaten ice-cream before, Yoruichi had promptly dragged her to the closest parlor and bought her a cone. While an unsuspecting Soi had been eating Yoruichi had come up behind her, put her arm around the younger woman's neck, and had snapped a picture. The memory always made her smile, no matter how horrible her day had been or how uptight she was feeling.

Soi sat the picture down on the shelf again gently, and turned around. Only to be blinded when Yoruichi flicked the switch that turned on the ceiling lights. Temporarily blinded by the sudden burst of light, Soi shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to block it our completely. She took a step back in order to steady herself with the desk; still not entirely trusting of the other woman present, especially under these circumstances; and for very good reason. Before she could say a word, Yoruichi was on her, shoving her backwards into the wall. Soi tried to push her off, but all she succeeded in doing was getting Yoruichi to grab her by the wrists and pin her hands to the wall above her head.

Upon opening her eyes, Soi was confronted with a nearly naked Yoruichi, wearing only a black bra and form-fitting boxers. Immediately turning a deep shade of red, Soi began to stare intently at the ceiling; doing everything in her power to keep her gaze from wandering to the beautiful woman standing in front of her. All this display did was cause Yoruichi's grin to widen even more.

"Yoruichi-sama, we really should be quiet. The last thing I need is Urahara or Abarai walking in and seeing me here," Soi stated as she kept her eyes glued to the hideous cream colored ceiling. "Hmm, I don't think that's the problem we need to address right now," Yoruichi replied in the half-mocking, half-matter-of-fact tone that she used so often when speaking to her little bee.

Confused, Soi lowered her gaze to meet Yoruichi's. She had assumed that Yoruichi wouldn't care for being walked in on either. "Then what's the prob-" Soi began to ask before Yoruichi cut her off with a teasing smile.

"You talk too much."

Soi opened her mouth to protest, but didn't get the opportunity to speak. Before she had the chance to say anything, Yoruichi leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on her lips. Soi almost gasped in surprise, but didn't hesitate to lean forward and return the affectionate gesture. Yoruichi pushed Soi back into the wall, making a slamming noise that Soi was sure the whole neighborhood could hear. But for the moment, the young captain was too distracted to care. That is, until she heard a quick knock and the door swung open.

"Hey, I heard some banging. Is everything ok in he-" Renji Abarai began to ask before his voice gave out. Unable to formulate anything to say he simply stared at Yoruichi and her companion as the dark-skinned woman broke their kiss and turned to face Renji with a smile. "Hey Freeloader-san. What's up?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, um," he faltered, seeming unable to think of what to say. "I just heard some banging and I was wondering if everything was ok. I'll just be leaving n-" Renji paused mid sentence and began to shake his head experimentally, as if trying to somehow clear his vision. "C-Captain?" he said, almost in shock after having gotten a look at who Yoruichi had pinned to the wall. _Is that Soi Fong? That's definitely not the hard-ass captain that I know_, Renji thought to himself as he began to debate whether he should make a mad dash for cover now or later. Opting for the first option, he slowly began to back away from the shocked captain who was still pinned to the wall by Yoruichi.

As Soi managed to finally gain control over her rapid breathing, she slipped out of Yoruichi's grip. Her embarrassment had quickly faded into anger. She hissed in a low whisper at the assistant captain of sixth division, "Abarai! Come here!" Reluctantly, Renji turned around to face the captain with a look on his face that was quite similar to that of someone who knew an injury was coming up in his near future. Upon seeing the horrified expression on his face, Soi would have laughed under any other circumstances. Clearly, she had quite a nasty reputation.

"You tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, about this and I will kill you myself. Understand what I'm saying?" she demanded, glaring at the crimson haired Soul Reaper. Trying to play off how close he was coming to wetting himself, Renji gave a feeble smile and raised his hands in mock innocence. "I won't tell a soul. Besides, you just won me a bet for 5,000 Yen from that Kurosaki kid," he joked as he backed up towards the door.

"And just how are you going to claim that bet without mentioning me?" Soi asked suspiciously. Renji's smile didn't falter as he drawled, "Chill, all I bet on was that Yoruichi here wasn't interested in guys."

"And just how are you going to explain how you win the bet without mentioning me being here," Soi stated sarcastically.

"Damn," he cursed vehemently. "Fine, you know what? I give up. I won't say a stinking thing," he sulked as he walked miserably out of the room and shut the door behind him. Yoruichi and Soi could hear him muttering under his breath all the way down the hall about his lost 5,000 Yen and feeding himself for the next week until he reached his room, which, upon entering, slammed his door shut with a vengeance.

Soi stared at the door for a moment before snapping back to reality and walking over to the window to make her exit. However, before she reached the window, Yoruichi caught her by the wrist. "Where are you going?" she asked, bewildered by how soon the other woman was leaving when it had been three months since they had last seen each other. Soi just stared at her, "Do you know how close we just came to getting caught? I don't think we should meet here anymore. If Urahara were to walk in on us…"

"Do you honestly think he doesn't know that you are here? I told him last week," Yoruichi stated bluntly to the astonishment of the other woman. "What?" Soi asked a little harsher than she meant to. "He is going to kill me. That's the _last _thing I need right now," she said exasperatedly as she began to open the window, not caring about how much noise she was making this time around.

"Soi, calm down," Yoruichi exclaimed as she put herself between Soi and her means of escape, slamming the window shut as she did so. "He doesn't care. He knows he's like a brother to me. Yes, love Kisuke, but not like I love you," she tried to explain as she gave Soi a quick kiss to emphasize her point. Soi immediately leaned against her and almost fell over when Yoruichi backed away and sat down on the bed. As she did so, she grabbed the collar of Soi's jacket and yanked her down to lay on the bed with her, causing the other woman to let out a yelp of surprise. Soi looked up to find a smiling Yoruichi leaning over her, only several inches separating them.

"Yoruichi-sama…" she muttered, instantly turning bright red again. Yoruichi didn't respond, she just put a finger to the other woman's lips to silence her.

**-FIN-

* * *

**

_Yeah, (coughcough), this one definitely won't be continued. I find myself totally incapable of writing smut. I can't even read the stuff. Blame the stinking Catholic school education. Geez…they ruin everything…_

_Actually, this is the first fic that I have written in which I have been satisfied with the ending. Sad, huh?_

_Anyways, thanks a million to my friend Sylvia, who had I had intended to have beta-read for me. But I was happy with it, so I just had to post it the first chance I got. Sorry Sylvia…_

_Comments are appreciated and I try to respond to all of them. But, please no flames._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Elizabeth_


End file.
